


Suspense

by 221b_hound



Series: Guardians AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bodyguard Hux, Coitus Interruptus, Embarrassment, Force-enhanced sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Hux, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux tries to bring Kylo out of his glum mood with a bit of Force-enhanced hanky panky. It's going really well until Leia walks in without warning. That's embarrassing enough, without her talking about her own past sex life. But she's here on serious business, and Hux is about to show who's got the brains in the Hux-Kylo family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Thank you Atlin Merrick for your company these last four weeks, for all the raucous laughter, and for your encouragement in writing these Kylux stories. <3 <3 <3

Kylo’s bedroom stood in the corner of the hilltop villa, a set of double doors leading to the balcony overlooking Theed. An ordinary door led to the hall, which in turn led to the rest of the villa – empty guestrooms and their attached bathrooms, a library, dining room, kitchen, a gaming room, staff quarters, various rooms that had been shut for years and contained a lost tribe of the vanished Elders, for all Kylo knew.

The third door of Kylo’s private chamber led to a sunroom that overlooked a courtyard, where Kylo flowed through his morning _kata_ and Millicent murdered small insects, slow-moving amphibians and the occasional rodent.

Since last night’s Masque, Hux had not left the villa. This morning he had begun to learn Kylo’s _kata_ , though he had nothing like Kylo’s grace when moving through it. Millicent the Murder Kitten was training him to carry her on his shoulder to the kitchen, where she liked to demand nuna meat, minced shaak and any fish on offer. Then she would jump back onto Hux’s shoulders until he took her back to Her Domain, like a properly efficient servant. Once returned, she had stalked off to see if there was anything worth killing in the courtyard, and Hux was left regarding Kylo with quiet concern.

Kylo hadn’t been into Theed since the Masque. He didn’t care to most of the time anyway; now he stood in the balcony’s shadowed recess and glowered down at streets full of rumours. All of his elaborate skirts and gowns were stored away in the dressing room, except for last night’s Masque gown which still lay in a dishevelled heap on the floor.

In the past when they were in his rooms, sometimes Kylo wore a long slate grey dressing gown that shimmered purple in the light, and nothing underneath. Sometimes he wore Hux’s mustard yellow uniform tunic because it was too small and pressed tight all around him in ways that he and Hux both found pleasing.

Today he still wore the loose red pants, tied at waist and ankle, which he’d worn for the _kata_.

Kylo’s bare chest made Hux want to lick his nipples, squeeze them soft-hard between finger and thumb, rub his cock on the pectorals and tell Kylo he was a mountain of glory, then ride Kylo’s magnificent prick until they were both a sweaty, sticky mess.

The expression on Kylo’s face made Hux want to hold him, kiss his eyes and run fingers through his long, dark hair and whisper sweet, pretty nonsense to him. That or to stab through the larynx everyone who dared spread dark gossip about Kylo Naberrie. He’d used a lightsaber to deflect blaster shots that might have killed Hux; and he’d used the Force to stop a would-be assassin. By all reasonable lights, Kylo was a _hero_ , as befitted the son of heroes. Except he was also the grandson of a Sith Lord, and had a reputation for having a temper – and the man he had saved was Brendol Hux’s son.

Well, those farkling mudcrutches could all go hang themselves

“Come to the sunroom, Ky,” Hux said from within the bedroom. “Melo brought lunch up.”

Hux thought that Kylo was ignoring him, but then he had turned, and his expression was even worse. Melancholy and hurt and afraid.

“I don’t understand why you’re not afraid of me.”

“We’ve been over this.”

“I nearly killed a woman with the power of my mind.”

“As I remember it, you used the Force to save my life,” said Hux, more exasperated than reassuring. “The rest of the time you use it to give us both spectacular orgasms. I’m failing to see the inherent threat, here.”

And there it was. The smile that began in the skin around Kylo’s eyes, that made his shoulders lift then settle as though he were shrugging off a burden, and then one side of his mouth lifted, and his eyebrows, and soon his whole face was smiling as he huffed a laugh.

“That sounds like a proposition.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

In two strides, Kylo had his arms around Hux and they were kissing. Hux slid his hands down the back of Kylo’s pants, then around the front to pull the knot loose.

“Bet you can’t undress me with the power of your mind,” Hux breathed over Kylo’s ear, before sucking on the lobe and pushing Kylo’s trousers down his thighs.

“I do that every time I see you,” laughed Kylo, grinding his bare crotch against Hux’s uniformed thigh. “Oh,” he said, mock-surprised, “You mean actually strip you.”

He shuffled back – evidently intending to do the deed – and nearly tripped on his trousers around his ankles, but that only made him laugh. He levitated from the floor; the ankle ties slid free and the red pants slithered onto the floor. He hovered there, naked and grinning. Strands of hair escaped from the bun in which he’d knotted it, and floated about his face and neck; his cock was beginning to thicken.

_*Still want to climb me?*_

_Like a mountain._

Kylo spread his arms wide and slowly tilted backwards until he was face-up. Hux walked easily beneath him, his head tilted up so that his nose ran down Kylo’s spine, until he reached the swell of Kylo’s backside. This he nuzzled as he unfasted his clothes. Kylo could strip him another time. This presentation begged immediate attention.

In the end, Kylo levitated on his back over his large bed and Hux, naked and determined, had managed to climb on top of him. He sat astride Kylo’s hips and wriggled his bum against Kylo’s erection and played with Kylo’s nipples – finger and thumb, just as he’d been imagining. He leaned down to kiss Kylo. He played with Kylo’s chest some more, scraping his fingernails lightly over the skin and muscle, over his nipples. Kylo gasped and his hips bucked, pushing his erection into the cleft of Hux’s backside.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Hux murmured, “Up in the air like this, I’m going to climb all over you and fuck you stupid.”

_*Yes. Please.*_

Hux moved till he was lying flat on Kylo, flush against him knee to belly to chest. He rutted a little, because they liked the feel of it, and then Hux began to kiss and nibble and rut and _clamber_. Holding tight to Kylo’s torso with arms and legs, stopping to nip and pinch and lick and kiss Kylo’s beautiful skin, he swung around until he was underneath Kylo.

He was holding on hard with his arms tight around Kylo’s chest, and his legs wrapped around Kylo’s hips and upper thighs. His feet were crossed at the ankles so he wouldn’t slip off. They were both giggling like idiots.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Hux promised him, rutting against Kylo’s bum but mostly just trapping his cock between his own abdomen and the plump roundness of that firm muscle.

 _*Good! Get it in me!*_ The sensation of words in Hux’s head was tinged with laughter and encouragement, but then Kylo muttered aloud, “Hells, Millicent, no!” Then, _*Don’t stop Hux!*_

Hux, clinging and rutting and giggling, and wanting very much to work out how to _get it in him_ , caught a glimpse of Kylo extending a hand and Millicent, who had decided to sharpen her claw on the charcoal chiffon and purple satin Masque gown, rose gracefully in the air. Far from being disturbed by it, she rolled onto her back and began to wash her paws while suspended twice her height above the floor.

Hux took a tighter grip with his legs. His shifted his crossed ankles so that his calves nudged against Kylo’s erection. Kylo made an obscene noise, but he still didn’t drop the cat. Hux clung tight with one arm and put a hand between them to help his cock find the cleft of Kylo’s backside. His erection slipped nicely into the warm space; the wetness leaking from his slit made it nice and slippery even, but he couldn’t for the life of him get the right angle to do more than poke at Kylo’s hole with the cockhead.

He almost cursed, but Kylo moaned and Millicent dropped a little.

 _Don’t drop the kitten, big boy_ , Hux thought at him.

Kylo, with a good deal of moaning effort, levitated Millicent higher off the floor and then she became a peripheral thing. (Millicent drifted across the room, unconcerned, not even when she ended up hovering two arms’ lengths above Tall Tree Man, who had FireHair Servant mating with him very energetically below.)

Then Hux began to frot in earnest, his slippery cockhead sliding back and forth over Kylo’s hole, the length of his shaft caught between Kylo’s arse-cheeks.

Across Kylo’s thighs and hips, Hux’s crossed ankles meant that with every thrust, Hux’s calves bumped against Kylo’s prick. Kylo seemed to like the feel of hairy masculine legs on his cock.

_*Keep going Hux, like that, like that, yes*_

Kylo spread his legs above Hux, who humped energetically against him from underneath, and they both panted.

And that was when Leia Organa’s voice said, “Kylo, I thought I might…” as the door was flung open.

Kylo yelped. The Force fled from his mind entirely, even as the door slammed shut. Too late.

Everyone fell.

Hux landed on the mattress; Kylo landed on Hux, winding him.

Millicent landed on Kylo and, as any startled cat might do, shrieked bloody murder, dug in her claws and took off.

Kylo, as any naked man might do who just had a startled cat land on his stomach and then scrabble away, all claws and shrieking, across his erection and his thighs, howled like a beast possessed.

Hux, as any good bodyguard might do who’s just had his mountain of a boyfriend land on his diaphram after being sprung having sex, tried to remember how to breathe while simultaneously trying to crawl out from under his howling darling to check for injuries.

Kylo helped by rolling sideways onto the mattress, hands clutched over his deflating penis and swearing like his smuggler father and simultaneously crying in pain.

“Ky. Ky, let me see.”

“Don’t touch it, don’t touch it, don’t touch it!!”

Hux pried Kylo’s hands off his crotch with sheer force of will and some combat techniques he’d learned long ago, and inspected.

“It’s okay. Ky. Kylo. You have a scratch on your thigh but your cock is fine. I promise you. No scratched. No blood. You’re fine.”

Kylo flopped back on the bed and stared at Hux with wide-open eyes. _*You sure?*_

Hux took another look. He lifted Kylo’s penis to double check it on all sides, and the scrotum. “All clear.” He pressed a finger to the pinpoint scratch in Kylo’s inner thigh to wipe away the blood. With nothing to wipe it on, he stuck his finger in his mouth and licked it clean.

He found Kylo staring at him in wonder.

“Ah…”

 _*I like that.*_ If a psychic communication could blurt, that’s what Kylo’s psychic communication just did.

And then they both heard Kylo’s mother choking with laughter beyond the bedroom door.

“I need to go away and die, now,” said Hux grimly. “I’ll just go swimming and let the opee sea creatures swallow me whole, shall I?”

“Don’t you bloody dare leave me to face her on my own.”

“Are you two decent?” Leia shouted.’

“Just a minute, Mom!” Kylo yelled, scrabbling for something to wear. He chased Millicent off his exercise pants – she was calming herself by sitting on them and having a good wash, no doubt getting his thigh blood off her claws. He pulled those on while Hux tugged on his uniform pants and tunic.

Leia entered the room to find Kylo and Hux standing side by side in the middle of the room, blushing madly and holding hands in a kind of fierce defiance. Kylo’s hair was sticking out from the bun at the top of his head like a silky cactus plant; beside him Hux, who was normally so perfectly groomed and stony faced while on duty he may well have been an android, was charmingly wrinkled and his hair refused to stay slicked down. Leia thought it made him look more human, and even younger.

The general waved her hand dismissively at their defiant-stricken faces. “You young people always act like you invented sex. I could tell you stories about me and your father…”

Kylo’s mortification deepened. “Please don’t.”

But Leia was still laughing and her expression was suffused with some fond memory. “Chewbacca walked in on us in the Falcon once. Han didn’t stop shouting for ten minutes, and Chewbacca didn’t stop laughing. Wookies you know, they have very different sexual mores to humans.”

Kylo shot a startled look at Hux. “Not the Millennium Falcon story again, Mom. Please. Don’t…”

“If Chewbacca had returned to the ship five minutes earlier, you wouldn’t have been conceived at all.”

Kylo’s face looked like it was trying to disappear in on itself. “You don’t know how hard sometimes I wish he _had_ ,” he muttered.

Hux squeezed his hand.

_I don’t wish that. Not ever._

Kylo looked sideways at him, blushing still, but smiling sheepishly.  _*Me either, really.*_

Leia swept past the two of them towards the sunroom, where she helped herself to the neglected lunch platter and took a seat. The two boys joined her, Kylo having decided to be Very Haughty and Hux to be Mr Security Personnel. He’d combed his hair and put his boots on, though not his armour. She tried not to laugh at them some more. The pair of them reminded her so much of Han that it was both hilarious and a little painful.

“I thought you’d like some more information on Mendik Lanier and her son, Jax.”

Kylo’s expression went from haughty to grim. “They’re still in custody, right?”

“And facing very serious charges,” Leia said. “They gained entrance to the royal palace by joining the staff, and then smuggled in arms. They do have a chance for leniency, however, as their target wasn’t the Queen or any of the post-regal family lines,” meaning people like herself and Kylo – descendants of an elected queen who, while no longer bearing regal power, still bore a certain social position.

“She tried to murder my bodyguard.”

“I was hoping you might take a more yielding view on this.”

“I don’t see why I should.”

“If you, as a representative of the house of Naberrie and one of the people they targeted, speak for her, and if Sergeant Hux can find it in him to do the same, the sentence will be commuted for them both. It would be a gracious thing to do.”

“Frack grace! They tried to kill Hux.”

Hux squeezed Kylo’s hand, and Kylo’s anger faded, replaced with puzzlement.

“Your mother’s trying to say that it’ll be better for _you_. After last night. An act of grace now, pleading with the justice for lenience. It’ll help with how Theed and the Royal Court are seeing you.”

Kylo shook his head, frowning as though he might cry. “I don’t care. She’s not going to get another chance to hurt you.”

Hux abandoned all the hard-faced dignity he’d tried to gather around himself. He could never keep up that carapace of disdain when Kylo needed him.

“She won’t. Let it go, Ky. She had reason to hate my father. _I_ hate my father.”

_*You are not your father, and it’s **you** she tried to kill.*_

“Tried and failed. You saved me. Now let her go. She can’t harm me or you anymore, but lenience from you can do you good. My father arranged to murder her brother. She tried to murder me. If she’s sentenced for actions in the Royal Court, she dies and then what will her son do? These cycles have to stop somewhere, Kylo. It’s just… sound strategy. We don’t have to like Mendik or Jax Lanier. We just have to use these moments for the best outcome. And by that I mean the best outcome for _you_.”

Kylo swallowed hard and drew Hux to him. Heedless of his mother’s presence, he pressed their foreheads together.

_*If she tries it again, I’ll stop her heart cold.*_

_All right._

They breathed each other’s air.

_*Good strategy, you say?*_

_Good strategy for you. That’s the only battle plan I’m interested in today._

Kylo nudged his nose against Hux’s. _*My delicate rose of the battlefield.*_

Hux laughed. “Idiot,” he said fondly.

“Have you two reached a decision?”

They started. Apparently, they’d forgotten Leia was there.

“All right, then,” said Kylo, “Tell me when I need to present myself to the Court Justice and I’ll speak for leniency.”

“Me too,” said Hux.

“Thank you.” Leia rose, put down the plate of savoury pastries she’d half consumed while her son and his boyfriend had communed, and swept back through the bedroom. She scooped up the discarded gown as she passed, disrupting Millicent who’d bedded down in it again.

“I’ll have this cleaned and repaired,” she said, noting the scorch marks on the chiffon from the discharge vents on the lightsaber, “And you can tell me later how the frack you got hold of a kyber crystal to make that thing.” She swept on out the door, pausing only to grin back at the two men. “And next time I visit, I promise to knock.” Then she left.

Kylo made sure the door was locked behind her, before returning to Hux.

“You’re so much smarter than I am,” he said. He cupped Hux’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Hux slid his arms around Kylo’s thick waist and kissed Ky back with adamant tenderness.

“We both have our gifts,” Hux said, nudging their crotches together.

Kylo grinned. “Really? And what are mine?”

“You look stunning in a gown. You move like poetry. You have a fantastic cock.”

_*Keep going*_

“You look particularly stunning when I’m fucking you into the mattress.”

_*Or into the air*_

Hux broke off the kiss, scooped up Millicent from her new perch on the cushions of a chaise longue, and put her into the sunroom before firmly closing the door.

“Right. Now. Where were we?”

This time, Kylo floated face down above the bed; Kylo clambered aboard above him, and found a much more satisfactory angle for _getting it in him_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The description of a 'delicate rose of the battlefield' comes from the charmingly hilarious ["Seven to One"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6595864/chapters/15089065) by Anorlost and is used with her kind permission.


End file.
